


In the woods somewhere

by forneitherevernornevergoodbye



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Noabeth - Freeform, Song: In The Woods Somewhere (Hozier), noahbeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forneitherevernornevergoodbye/pseuds/forneitherevernornevergoodbye
Summary: This fic narrates some Noah/Hanno Tauber and Elisabeth Doppler moments through the years with no specific order because any point is the beginning.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Blessed union - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winden, 2034.

There was fog all over the woods when Noah opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the soft light of the white sun dancing through the tall trees. But that sight wasn't as satisfying as watching Elisabeth sleep with her head on his chest; the magestic miracle of nature didn't make justice to the little fox that had chosen him as her leader of Paradise.

He gently tried to touch her head but he failed when his fingers got stuck in Elli's entangled golden hair, which was surrounded by leaves and dirt, a reminder of last night when they went near the caves to celebrate their fifth year as a couple. Five years ago, Elli had the idea of doing something different from their rutine every time that glorious day came and, of course, Noah approved it, like he always did when something could make her happy. So the night before they walked to the caves and, when they arrived, they wrote the present date with a stone in the place that once was their home, the place where their mutual protection had grown into the purest form of love. They went back to the forest and laid down to stargaze like they had done the night of their very first kiss and a few hours later they fell asleep.

Elisabeth made a weird face as she felt Noah's hands in her head.

 _I don't mind you waking me up like this, but now you will have to brush it when we get home. Everything has a consequence, you know, my man?_ , she signed with the hand that was on Noah's chest while giving him that smile that made his eyes look like fire spheres.

 _Good morning, little fox. I'm sorry, I can mend my mistake once we get to the cabin_ he answered leaving kisses all over her neck. That made Elisabeth tingle and, as they slowly stood up she put an arm around him and with the free one she signed _Happy aniversary, Hanno_.

He signed back, admiring the strong, confident woman she had become through the years and they made their way back home.

But the day they had planned to be spent alone vanished as they saw a figure standing at their door. They froze for a minute trying to comprehend. They looked at each other wondering if anything had gone wrong in Adam's big labyrinth but the figure didn't give them any time to understand the situation. It started to walk to get near them but Noah stopped it.

_What are you doing here?_

The figure was a man and he wore a hat both of them knew very well. Giving a gaze that was a perfect mixture between nostalgia and harshness he replied

_Don't be scared, it was supposed to happen like this; it always has._

Elisabeth, stubborn as she was, approached him, remembering the last time she had seen him when she was a little girl, jumping in the rain, like the world was a soft place for her to live in.

 _I keep the watch you gave me that day as if my life relies on it. As if time only existed because of it_ , she signed. _How much time has passed for you since then?_

Young Noah remaint silent as he carefully joined Elli; his older self looking at them both, reminiscing a memory that was also being created at the same time.

 _My journey, your journey,_ he said by moving his hands while he stared at his younger self, _has taken a lot of turns. You will suffer as you become me, but right now you will be blessed. I've waited a very long time to be in this exact moment again. I was given a mask to keep playing my role to reach Paradise. It's easier to pass as a good man trough people and time when you have a Bible in your hands, but I have done no good._

Elli looked at him, then turned to face her Noah. The false priest touched her hair, just like the young man had done that morning, and she could sense that it was him. Eveything about Hanno, every pain he had caused, she didn't care. Because everything would be forgotten later.

_I still find it strange when I have to live again a moment but from the other si..._

_Why don't you tell us why are you here? Why did you never tell me which was my path? Are we, me and Elisabeth, doing things properly? Why hasn't the passage open yet?_ Noah abruptaly interrupted his future self.

 _I was never revealed these things when I was you so I can't do it now, I could, but I won't risk it_ his eyes were full of sadness and it made Elisabeth nervous. She tried to keep up with the conversation as they weren't using sign language. Why was he alone? Was she in his time?

Patience left them all of a sudden when their questions weren't responded and, with all the strengh the older man could find, he whispered and signed:

_I'm a priest, so I will marry you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK HOW CAN HE BE A PRIEST AND NOT MARRY THEM ????? of course it had to be done


	2. Blessed union - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winden, 2034.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after the end of chapter 1.

Strange.  
What was this? Was it some kind of faith test? Has it always been a part of the Plan or was Noah being more sentimental than what he should be? Should they trust him?

Elisabeth eyes sparkled at the mere mention of the idea, but the boy wasn't so sure, always pierced by the dilema of choosing between love or faith, a girl or a promise. After all, his older self had not been very helpful in the past when Adam sent him to the future to protect Elli; the priest had never told him what he was going to do next and, more weird: he was never aware of an even older version of himself. Why weren't them aware of an elderly Noah that could guide their steps through space and time like the older versions of Claudia or Jonas did?  
All of these thoughts were swimming around the guy's brain at the same time. The presence of the adult felt like a joke to him. A fake priest that was also himself telling them that he was going to marry them? It all seemed so fake, so childish. He desired with all his heart to make Elisabeth his wife, but he also wanted to reach Paradise with her, and he wasn't sure Adam knew about this moment.  
He took Elli's right hand with his left one, being afraid he was giving her the wrong impression by standing in silence with a serious face. Just as if she could read his mind, she gave him half of a smile and touched his face with the hand she had free. They always understood each other very well; they had never needed spoken words, to be exactly.

 _Did Adam send you?_ Elli gestured. _Or are you here just because you love me very much?_ She was fast and assertive. She also knew she was his weakness.  
The traveller gave her a smile and said: _Don't you ever be afraid of what I will become, Elli. Everything I do I do it for you._ He didn't need to look at his younger self, they shared the thought. And they ever will.  
She took a few steps and stood still in front of both (the) of the men (man). She took her time to stare at them (him). When she was done, she made the ultimate signs: _I don't care if Sic Mundus doesn't know about this. Everything has already happened. All time is present and also past and future, so, do we really have a choice? How could an intimate marriage take us away from Paradise?_ A heavy silence cut the air for a minute.  
Then, she let her arms fall down with a noisy snort and then rolled her eyes to her Noah. But she didn't expect such a reaction like the one she was given: a bright Noah with tears in his eyes. That was more rare than time playing its cards right.  
He walked towards her and put his mouth into hers, his hands behind her ears, almost taking her breath away. The priest stared at the scene as if he didn't how things would develop next. Time could be merciless, but right now, it was a blessing. Being able to live such a moment twice was one of the only three good things he had experienced throughout his life; that and his two girls.

 _Follow me, we don't have much time, and a storm is coming._ A storm was coming, indeed. That had never been a bother to Eli in particular; but before they did anything she ran into the cabin and took her Polaroid. After that, she started following adult Noah no matter where he was taking her. The young man did the same; he was starting to like the idea.  
They hadn't have time to even think about what was happening when they arrived to Winden's church. That same church where Noah had become a traveller, and that same church that was now in ruins. It had been a while since the couple had visited it; a lot of people used to use it as a refuge right after the apocalypse had turned their homes into ashes. But it was completely empty now, like it was waiting for them all along.  
Soft rain began to fall in their heads and, kindly, Noah took off his hat and put it on Elisabeth's head as a protection.  
The girl turned around as the purest tornado that could have ever existed and happily gestured to her lover: _How do I look?_ Young Noah was amazed; he often pictured Elisabeth using his clothes but he had never wondered about something like this. He faced to his older self while taking the girl's hand and spitted: _To be honest, she wears it better_. Instead of speaking back, the priest took Elisabeth's camera in his hands and stood still for a second looking at the couple at the church's door. He gave them a melancholic yet sincere smile and said _Say Paradise!_ They did, and the sound of the photograph being printed filled the air, the space, the time, the woods and everything that could be filled.  
Two humans that were one; a broken girl and a church in pieces: how could such a sad scene feel so heartwarming? The guy and the little fox smiled at each other, reminiscing everything they had been through together; knowing that every little thing and every word they had ever said had lead them to that exact instant.

When heavy rain broke trough they entered into the building. It was dark and messy, but it didn't matter because they were too. The priest took his symbolic place; so did Elisabeth and Noah in front of him at the altar. The man spoke his short yet contundent words:  
_We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in sacred marriage. Any words you'd like to confess to each other, you do it now._  
Like a play that had been in the making since forever they affirmed to each other at the same time:

_Paradise is free of pain and suffering. Everything we've ever done is forgotten there, any pain we've ever felt is erased and all the Dead live._  
In that moment, Noah realised he didn't have a ring. Elli noticed it too and she, quick as a fox, teared apart a piece of her shirt, made a knot of it and repeated the process one more time. She kept one to herself and gave the other to her lover. Noah laughed loudly, and looking at her eyes the whole time he put the knotted fabric in her ring finger; she did the same to him.  
A mixture of almost everything that could ever be felt passed right trough them when the adult man proclaimed:  
_By the power that has been conferred to me, I declare you husband and wife._ And looking at himself he said: _I can kiss the bride_

As proclamed, the young man put his forehead against the girl's and a tear fell from his left eye. He pulled himself back and signed for her _I love you, Elli._ A soft, slow kiss followed his words. 

Suddenly, getting married in a destroyed post apocalyptic church, barefoot and alone felt more right than the cave passage opening. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Elisabeth entering the church with Hozier's song playing in the back, you're welcome.


End file.
